Here's my kiss to betray
by xBellaDonnax
Summary: Audrey Bannon has lived in Dogtown all of her life, she finally finds trouble and a little more with Jay Adams and the rest of the ZBoys. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Here's my kiss to betray. 

**Summary: **Audrey Bannon has lived in Dogtown all of her life, she finally finds trouble and a little more with Jay Adams and the rest of the Z-Boys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the film; I do not own any of the Z-Boys either. This is a work purely of fiction, not based on the movie or real lives of these characters/people.

**Rating: **M.

**Chapter 1: She's all grown up now.**

"Oooohhh!" The crowd of unruly boys yelled. Another board flew threw the air, another body hit the pavement with a thud and a cry of pain.

"Gnarly fall man," Jay Adams yelled to the little boy who had taken the spill.

"Ouch," Stacy Peralta said shaking his hand and laughing.

The streets of Dogtown buzzed in the mid July weather. Venice beach was hot and sticky, perfect weather to be outside, perfect weather to be surfing. But surfing wasn't on these kids minds today, skateboarding was.

Stacy looked at his watch and sighed. "I've got to head to work bro," he said to Jay. Picking up his board he began to walk away towards his car.

"What can't give anyone a ride home Stace?" Jay asked trailing his friend.

"Hurry up man or I'll be late," Stacy said jogging slightly now. As the two reached Stacy's car they spotted three girls waiting by it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Stacy mumbled.

"Who are they?" Jay asked.

"My little cousin Audrey and her dumb friends," Stacy replied. "Hey Audrey, why don't you go play with your dolls?"

"Shut it Peralta," the young girl snapped. "I don't play with dolls."

"Bullshit you don't," Stacy said pulling at her long, light brown hair. Audrey slapped his hand away and shoved him slightly.

"Don't you have any manners?" She asked. "Who's your friend?"

"You don't remember Jay?" Stacy asked.

"Jay…"

"Adams."

"No fucking way!" Audrey squealed.

Jay laughed and finally recognized the little girl he once knew. She had grown up a lot since he had last seen her.

"Jay boy, how've you been!" Audrey asked hugging him.

"Good," Jay smirked hugging her. He looked her up and down as she pulled back. She was now developed in all ways, a thin, bronzed teenager. Her hair was loosely curled, her face full of make-up. She wore a pair of short jean shorts and a yellow halter top. "How old are you now Audrey?" Jay asked.

"Sixteen," she smiled proudly.

Jay smiled and nodded. "Sweet."

"I hate to cut off this cute little conversation," Stacy said interrupting them. "But I have work, Jay man, are you coming?"

"Yeah," Jay nodded. "See you around Audrey."

"Bye Jay," she smiled walking off.

Stacy hit Jay's arm as he clutched at his heart.

"Your cousin's all grown up bro," he laughed getting into the car.

"Yeah, yeah," Stacey said driving off.

The sun slowly dropped down on Dogtown. Audrey sat on her new apartment's balcony. She had just moved back here with her parents and little sisters. Being back in Dogtown after a few years made her smile. She had missed this place, her cousin and his friends.

"Hey sweet thing," the sound of two boys calling up to the balcony ripped through Audrey's thoughts. Audrey stood up and looked over the railing, she spied Tony Alva, and Jay.

"Hey boys," Audrey called down.

"Hey girl, looking good," Tony said.

"Thanks, what are you two doing here?"

"Coming to get you," Jay called.

"For what?"

"My party!" Tony smiled raising his skateboard over his head.

"You know I can't skate man," Audrey said pointing at the board as if he had meant it for her.

"This isn't for you sweet thing, this is for me. Jay dog here is going to walk along side your sweet ass," Tony laughed shoving Jay.

"Alright, give me a minute to get down there," Audrey said disappearing into the apartment. A moment later she reappeared on the side walk. "Alright boys let's go," she smiled.

Tony rode off on his board leaving Audrey and Jay to walk side by side.

"So," Jay said laughing.

"So," Audrey smiled.

"How was Los Angeles?"

"Boring," Audrey shrugged. "I missed Dogtown."

"You actually missed this hell hole?" Jay asked surprised.

"Well yeah," Audrey nodded. "I mean I missed you guys most."

"Oh really," Jay said raising his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Jay asked innocently.

"You know the look Adams," Audrey said shoving him lightly.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally they reached Tony's, a few people there drinking and smoking. Kathy, Tony's sister, spotted Audrey and squealed.

"Oh my god, Audrey!"

"Hey Kathy," she smiled hugging her old friend.

"How've you been?" Kathy asked.

"Good, good."

"Come," Kathy said pulling her by the wrist.

Jay watched the girls go and grinned. He had missed having little Audrey around, but now that she was all grown up he didn't mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Here's my kiss to betray

**Summary: **Audrey Bannon has lived in Dogtown all of her life, she finally finds trouble and a little more with Jay Adams and the rest of the Z-Boys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the film; I do not own any of the Z-Boys either. This is a work purely of fiction, not based on the movie or real lives of these characters/people.

**Rating: **T-M

**Chapter 2: I'll never know**

"So how was LA?" Kathy asked over the loud music.

"It was the worst," Audrey said sipping her drink. "I hated it."

Kathy looked at Audrey is shock. "Why would you hate it? I would love it," Kathy gushed.

Audrey laughed and shrugged. "It just wasn't for me I guess."

"I would have thought you'd love it," Kathy laughed shaking her head. Audrey had always been a sucker for the bigger city. The two would often spend days on end talking about being famous and living in LA.

Audrey shook her head. "I missed Dogtown," she said simply.

Kathy looked at her oddly and just shrugged before handing her another drink. Kathy didn't believe she had just missed Dogtown, in fact Kathy knew that wasn't the only reason. Jay Adams was the biggest reason why Audrey hated LA, but Kathy wasn't about to say a thing.

In no time the two girls were laughing uncontrollably and stumbling around. The drinks had definitely gone to their heads, and everyone could see it.

Jay caught a glimpse of the girl he had been looking for all night, Audrey. He smiled looking her over again. Medium height, golden skin, her hair was long and light brown. He stopped at her eyes, which were a lovely light blue. Jay had always loved Audrey's eyes, even when they were little. He thought it odd that he loved the color, but he always just shrugged it off.

"Hey girls," Jay smiled walking over to the two of them, finally managing to pry his eyes away from Audrey.

"Hi Jay," Kathy grinned.

"What's up?" He asked the two.

"Nothing," Audrey shrugged as she licked her lips.

Jay smiled and nodded. "I heard Stacy wanted you," Jay said to Kathy, he had only wanted her to go away.

"Oh yeah," Kathy asked smiling.

"Yeah," Jay nodded. "So you should go see what he wants."

"Are you tricking me Jay boy?"

"No," Jay smiled.

Kathy gave him a look and smirked. "Alright," she shrugged walking off to find Audrey's cousin.

"Had enough to drink?" Jay asked Audrey.

"Yes," Audrey laughed.

"I'd say a little too much," he commented a little angrily.

"Oh please, as if being drunk doesn't look good on me," she scoffed.

Jay couldn't help but laugh. "We should go talk," he smiled.

"About?"

"Anything," he said shrugging.

Jay looked at the girl before him, he thought back to all the time they would spend together before she had left for LA. This wasn't the same Audrey; she had changed since her days in Dogtown. The once innocent little girl had melted away into something not so innocent. Jay wondered what had happened to her out there in the big city lights.

"Where are you gonna take me?" Audrey asked grabbing Jay's hand, referring to his need for them to talk.

"Why don't we go to Tony and Kathy's room?" Jay suggested pulling her along.

The two walked into the darkened room, it was only lit up by the moonlight. Jay closed and locked the door before turning back to Audrey.

"I don't think you want to talk," Audrey giggled.

"How'd you guess?" Jay smiled, not being able to hide the real reason he wanted her alone.

"Jay boy, you're too easy to read. I know you, remember?"

"How could I forget," he smirked as he grabbed her by the wrist.

Audrey looked at him shyly; the girl had always been some what shy when it came to boys. She looked up at Jay and shivered, this was like the moment she said good bye. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Audrey's, causing her to let out a small gasp. The two kissed softly for a few moments before Jay started pushing Audrey back to one of the beds. Audrey followed his lead as her behind hit the bed; leaning back she let Jay climb a top of her. His hand slid slowly up her shirt causing her to push his hand away.

"Jay, we shouldn't do this," she said softly.

"Why not," Jay asked a little confused.

"I'm not doing this here, in Kathy's bed," Audrey said surprised he didn't get it.

"Come on Audrey," Jay said. "Like old times."

Audrey glared at him and pushed him back. She got to her feet and began walking towards the door. Jay hopped up and grabbed her by the arm pulling her back.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"You are unbelievable!" She snapped. "Like old times Jay? God, you're so stupid."

"What did I do Audrey?"

"What haven't you done! You didn't even come visit me and you promised me that Jay," Audrey choked, she was crying now.

"How was I going to get to LA Audrey?"

"My cousin," she snapped. "He always came to see me."

"You never wanted to see me any ways," Jay shot back.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I wanted to see you; I begged to see you Jay."

Jay laughed. "Whatever Audrey, you're seeing me now."

"I wish I wasn't," she snapped grabbing the door handle and walking right out slamming the door behind her. The song playing as she walked out made Jay's stomach turn.

_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away  
It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to  
play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away  
So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
as clear as the sun in the summer sky  
It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to  
play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away  
When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped awa y. She slipped away.  
It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to  
play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Jay stood in Tony and Kathy's room. He sighed and rubbed his head. Girls, he thought, so much trouble. But Audrey was different, she had been different. The two had history and Jay had never forgotten that. The boy sighed and walked out of the room in search of her. His attempt failed, and he was left alone to walk home with his thoughts.


End file.
